


The Guest.

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Connors mom visiting and being all super embarrassed cause Oli automatically starts doing dishes/cleaning up and Connor is just sitting there not helping and she raised him better then that and starts lecturing him and he’s blushing and Oli’s in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest.

Oliver whizzed around with a sweeping brush, attempting to clean the already spotless apartment. Breathless, he leaned the brush against the wall and searched for something, _anything_ ¸ that might need cleaning. 

“If you move any faster you’re gonna take off,” Connor quipped from his spot on the sofa. He looked all too relaxed for someone whose mother was mere moments away from arriving at their apartment. Sure he wanted things to go well, but he already knew his mother loved Oliver.

“It needs to be clean,” Oliver replied, shoulders slumped. “I won’t have your mother come to a dirty apartment. What would she think of me?”

“Ollie, relax,” Connor said, moving from his lounged position on the sofa. He reached Oliver and placed his hands on his shoulders. “My mom loves you.”

“She’s never met me!”

“People don’t need to have met you to love you, Ollie. She’s seen pictures and heard enough about you to love you. You’re a cutie,” Connor said, kissing the tip of Oliver’s nose.

“You’re… ridiculous, y’know that?”

“Yeah but I’m a cutie too, so it’s okay,” Connor replied with a wink. Oliver let out a soft laugh, poking Connor’s side as he moved to check on the dinner.  A light knock on the apartment door interrupted them.

“I’ll get it… Everything will be fine – stop worrying,” Connor said, placing a quick kiss on Oliver’s cheek. Connor headed toward the door and opened it.

“Mom! Hey!”

Dinner went a smoothly as possible, Connor’s mom seeming to hang on Oliver’s every word. They discussed work, Mrs. Walsh’s recent trips, law school and how it _“makes my Connor extra tired…” “… Mom…” “… and those strange food concoctions he comes up with…” “… Connor Walsh, you promised me you were eating healthy…”._ To say Oliver was happy was an understatement.

“He was such a chubby baby,” Connor’s mother said, a smile on her face. Dinner had been eaten and they found themselves digging into the dessert Connor’s mother had brought along.

“Mom, you promised you wouldn’t…” Connor whined, pouting at Oliver’s laughter.

“I’ll be nice and save you from this. Although I do wanna hear more about chubby Connor at a later date. Maybe get some pictures,” Oliver teased as he took the dishes from the table to the sink and began washing them.

He set to work scrubbing them, pre-soaking and then washing the dirt away. Connor was sat at the table by himself, his mother having excused herself for a moment. When she returned she noted that Connor was still sat at the table while Oliver was cleaning up.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Connor looked up from his phone to find his mother with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

“I-um. I’m just… uh. Sitting?” Connor said, not sure what the right answer was. Although he had been on the end of the look his mother was giving him enough times to know there was never a right answer.

“I can see that. Why exactly are you still sitting?” she asked. Connor just looked at her, smart enough to know not to answer. “You sit there while Oliver cleans up after us. I’m fairly certain I saw you eating. You did, yes?”

“… Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you helping Oliver clean up? Did I raise you like this?”

Silence.

“That wasn’t rhetoric.”

“No. No you didn’t.”

“What do we do when we have guests over?”

“We… we make sure they feel welcome.” Connor replied, scratching at the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks heat up, all too aware of a smirking Oliver.

“And?”

“We are to be polite and be good hosts.”

“And what do good hosts do?”

“Clean up after their guests…”

“Good. I’m glad you remember, even if it did take a little reminder from me,” his mother reprimanded from her seat at the table. “Now, go help Oliver.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but all that came was chuckle at Connor’s expense, Connor whose cheeks were still slightly pink.

“Shush, you,” Connor said, flicking water at Oliver. He underestimated the power he put behind the flick and ended up soaking Oliver’s shirt.

“Connor Francis Walsh!”

_“NomomI’msorry!”_


End file.
